Minecraft: The Two Worlds
by ZeUltraman
Summary: Narrator: A teen, Trial Shader, finds himself stranded in Minecraft... Trial: Minecraft...WAIT DID YOU SAY MINECRAFT! Narrator: And he must find his way out of this world... Trial: DON'T IGNORE ME YOU STUPID NARRATOR! Narrator: Before someone, even more evil than Herobrine, destroys both worlds... Trial: I'm done for... Please leave a review so that I can improve
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraft:The Two ****W****orlds **

**Chapter 1**

**Minecraft is not owned by me but is owned by Mojang although I might own some of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

**This is also inspired by Howl of the Withering Dragon, or HowlXenn13's, "Road To The End".**

Trial's POV:

"Gah what the..." I groaned. The morning. Great. Just what I was hoping for. "Not much of a morning person eh?" Advent, my older brother, smirked at me, handing me a cup of coffee for me to drink.

"Hey...what are you doing in my room?!" I said, annoyed by the presence of someone in my room, RIGHT in the morning. Slipping on my creeper-designed slippers (you guys should know what is a creeper, right?), I headed towards the door and out of my room while drinking some coffee as Advent followed behind.

"I was just trying to give some moral support in the morning; today is the day of the Minecraft Survival Games Competition Finals after all, right?" my brother asked me as I nodded my head, "and also the day of your End of Year Examinations, right?"

I almost spat out my coffee after he said that.

"Can you please don't mention the end of year exams please...thanks..." I asked for a favor. Even though I usually got decent grades for exams, I still shuddered at the mention of exams, whether it was the mid year or end year. I went to had my breakfast, cereal, like always, with my warm cup of coffee.

After that, I did the usual get-ready-for-school stuff, and got ready to set off for school.

"Trial, wake up. Now is no time for sleeping." my father, the mysterious person in my family, kindly said and nudged at me, signalling me to wake up.

* * *

"Oh...huh what? Oh yeah, school..." Yawning loudly, I did some stretches, and was ready to go.

"Bye father..." I said as my father drove off after he left me by the schoolgrounds.

"Sigh...I wish I had a father that atleast was SOCIAL..." I thought to myself as I walked into the school. "YO MAN!" my friend, Silve (YES,it's Silve, not Silver), slapped me hard on the back. "WHAT THE FFFFFF...FISH MAN!" I censored myself as I sprung into reality, away from my thoughts,"You could at least warned me, man!"

"I don't see a way how's that possible."He smirked in my face, with me rubbing my sore back. We both strolled into the classroom 5 minutes before the exams were starting, and that's just how we roll. We met Sakate, that Japanese friend of ours, and Silve's girlfriend, Mandy, chatted about Minecraft and stuff and right before I was going to tell them about my competition, the exam papers started to be given out.

The exams went off smoothly, with me using the remaining time to check the papers and doze off. And then in a flash, school was over, and I headed for the Minecraft competition with my friends.

"Today, we have 20 experienced players, all ready to fight to the death (virtually),in the Grand Finale of the Survival Games Comeptition! And also, we have a special guest today, the very own creator of Minecraft...Markus Persson, otherwise known as Notch!" the host announced. Everybody started cheering for Markus...I mean Notch, as he stepped out to host the competition.

"Hmm...I feel this strange aura around him...Gah, what am I thinking? Must have had too much coffee today..." I thought. "Notch looks so chubby, doesn't he? Hehehe..." Silve chuckled a bit while Mandy just rolled her eyes, wondering how she even got this kind of boyfriend.

Notch (I will refer to Markus Persson as Notch from now on, don't mind me :P) tampered with the mic a little bit, and then spoke up," Hi, I'm Markus Persson, the creator of Minecraft and founder of Mojang. Most of you know me as Notch, and I just wanted to say, Minecraft is very special, to me and all of you here, and that is why I'm hosting this competition, to let people know more of this special game. I will be hosting more of these types of competitions next time, and Happy Gaming people!" The spectators cheered on for their favorite competitor.

* * *

And then the games began.

"Aww sh**, I didn't won, didn't even get 2nd or 3rd place..." I mumbled to myself as my friends walked down the pathway to our homes. "Eh, don't be that sad man. At least you tried your best, right?" Sakate cheered me up. " At least you're still the best Minecrafter to us, right?" Mandy said.

"Yeah right, the best...of the worst. That stupid ToxinHound guy killed me man!" I groaned yet again for the 100th time as we reached my home.

"See you during the holidays pal!" Silve waved a goodbye to me. I waved back, and entered my house.

"So, did you win it?" Advent suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and scared the living hell out of me.

"Win what?" I replied.

"Um...the competition. What else?" My brother said.

I stormed off into my room, with my brother turning around to see an 'angered creature'. "As angry as an angered Enderman I suppose. I bet he didn't win." Advent just shrugged his shoulders and entered his own room.

After taking a quick shower, I slumped on my bed, and with nothing else to do, I started playing Minecraft. "Ahh...survival games...OMG SKYTHEKIDRS!" I squealed in excitement. And then at the 'perfect' timing, my Minecraft crashed. "GREAT. JUST GREAT. I was about to give him budder..." I thought as I started to reboot Minecraft.

* * *

Suddenly, a f**king Steve face appeared on my screen. Wait, it wasn't Steve, it was...him. "My boy, today, we dine in hell" I heard him through the headset I was wearing, and with that, I was sucked into the computer...

**ZeUltraman: Hope you guys liked my new fanfic :D And don't forget to rate comment and subscribe...**

**ToxinHound: This is not Youtube you f*gg*t...**

**ZeUltraman: I MEANT TO REVIEW SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**ToxinHound: This is also not a Super Junior music video, idiot...**

**Ezio: I'm back...**

**ToxinHound: *SQUEALS*It's Ezio!From Assassin's Creed!**

**ZeUltraman: Assassin's Creeper***

**Ezio: He's right I am a...*Pulls out mask* A CREEPAH!MUAHAHAHA!**

**ToxinHound: MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE!F***********************

**ZeUltraman: And that's all for today's Lamest Trolling section.**

**But seriously guys, please review so that I can make better stories than these. Thanks!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minecraft: The Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

* * *

**Minecraft is not owned by me but is owned by Mojang although I might own some of the OCs in the story. **

_**? POV**_

"_You don't understand boy, I need you. Both worlds are being threatened by a external threat so powerful, it could destroy us all..."_

Trial POV

"Ugh, what the heck...my head hurts..."

Groaning in agony I tried to stand up, but found my leg was da** pain. Struggling to my feet, I tried to recount all the events that just occured. Herobrine, dining in hell...all these was just so confusing. What the heck did Herobrine want me here for?

"OH SH**! I'M IN MINECRAFT?!" The world was different now. Instead of objects of all shapes and sizes, it was now...all cubes. "I'm screwed..." I thought to myself, and slammed my fist onto the dirt. Now how was I going to go back?! If I ever wanted to go back, I would need to hack through the programming or even fight Herobrine.

" Impossible, just impossible..." I sighed. I was never going to go ba...wait! There was this backpack I was carrying.

"What? I never noticed myself carrying a backpack." I zipped open the backpack, and found nothing inside.

Just then, the backpack sprung to life, and one of those projector things that you can touch like a smartphone from all those movies came out. It looked just like the player's inventory!

"Daf**?" I exclaimed, confused by all the things that just happened. There was the inventory an sqaure grid crafting area. But no player picture.

Then I started to think. "If this was just like the normal Minecraft, maybe I could...?"

I headed up to a nearby tree...and started punching it. I know, it sounds stupid, but that was what I just did. And it worked. One of the tree logs broke and started to be like all those spinning 3D models, items. The tree log was then absorbed into me. I searched the backpack, and found the log inside. Go figure.

For about 5 hours I kept punching trees and it was a hard job. After that I crafted the logs into planks, made a crafting table and a wooden pick, and started to mine the coal and stone that I found in a nearby cave. After that, I made some torches and stone tools, and set off to start building my house.

This was quite exciting, which was what I thought.

But then the night came.

As I was about to finish my 'decent' house (ok actually it was quite sh**ty but don't tell anyone ok?), the mobs started appearing.

"Oh holy motherf...firetrucker." I censored myself as the mobs started heading towards my direction. I quickly crafted a door, and placed it at the front of my house. "Phew, I was safe" I thought, and started to drift off in my newly-crafted bed.

But just then, I heard a girl's screams.

"I must be just dreaming, after all that happened today," I tried to comfort myself down, but then, I heard the girl's screams again. And without thinking, I grabbed my two stone swords, and headed to see where the screaming was coming from.

Cupa POV

I was doomed, I thought to myself, as the creepers, my family, and the zombies, started closing in on me to capture me for slavery. Why would the creepers want to do this? I know, I had a bounty on my head, a **large** bounty in fact, but they were my blood brothers and sisters! How could they?! As for the zombies, I don't know...they are probably just after my flesh to eat...

"Please! STOP!" I screamed for them to stop, but they wouldn't listen, and started to close in more.

I'm probably going to die soon...and as I closed my eyes and said my final death wish, I heard the sound of a sword crushing bones...

I opened my eyes, and saw a young man? Wait, he was different from those Steves, made out of blocks! He looked just like me!

Trial POV

I swung my sword through that f**king zombie who was about to grab and bite the girl behind me, while I used the other to slash through a creeper, and I could hear the sound of TNT split in half. There were about 50 zombies and creepers, and as I just killed 2, there were 48 more to go.

I spun around with both my swords, killing some creepers and zombies in the process, and as I backstabbed (lol) a creeper, I wield my other sword, plunging right into a creeper's TNT. There were about 40 more of them left, and I was already friggin exhausted. So I did the best thing a man could do...run.

I piggybacked the girl and started to run for both of our lives.

Cupa POV

The young man piggybacked me and started to run, out of the forest. I turned my head around and could see a ALOT of creepers and zombies chasing after the both of us, with a fiery rage in our eyes. And then the man said to me:

" Everything will be alright. I promise."

I started blusing a little bit. This man was so caring, so...hot. WAIT. WHY WAS I THINKING THESE KIND OF THOUGHTS IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS? My face started to grow redder, blushing more madly.

"Come on Cupa, keep your cool." I thought to myself as the young man kept running, to a small hut, which looked kind of decent. He started throwing his only two stone swords at what it seemed to be the last two creepers, killing them. My heart felt a pain when I watched this, but I knew the man did the right thing as we entered the small hut...

Trial POV

I put the girl down on my bed, with me going over my limit during the 'marathon' of sorts. I looked at her, and she looked back at me, and we stared at each other like this for 5 minutes straight. Awkward silence. And then I started talking:

"Um... What is your name?" I asked the most f**king stupid question in my whole entire life. Well, f**k. She started blushing, and replied: "Um... m-my name is C-cupa...Cupa Creepila. H-How about yours, m-mister?"

"My name is Trial Shader..."I replied back

"That name suits such a b-brave...person like...y-you.." Cupa stuttered, with nothing else to say.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get some sleep...but I only have one bed..." I blushed a little.

"I guess we need to share beds?" Cupa said without thinking.

We both suddenly blushed at this statement, and I decided to share the bed with her.

"G-Good night, Cupa..." I said softly, but she had already fallen asleep, into dreamland. I faced the other side of the bed and tried not to look at Cupa, but I ... could not... resist..(not in a pervert way XD) Cupa looked so beautiful while she slept, and she was wearing a Creeper hoodie, had medium length orange hair, had those beautiful orange eyes of hers...why was I thinking these thoughts?

And the worst part: Her hoodie only covered the top part of her, so I could see... DAMMIT! My nose started to bleed, and I used my shirt to prevent the blood from flowing out.

"Guess I should get some sleep now..." I turned back and stared at the wall, and in a few moments, I finally slept...

**Well that escalated pretty well. Be sure to review and tell me how I can improve on this fanfic! :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minecraft: The Two Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plans for surviving**

* * *

**Minecraft is owned by Mojang, not me. Ocs I own: Trial Shader, Advent Shader, Silve, Sakate, Mandy. Nothing else, I guess**

**Trial: And here we are, chapter 3 of the story...**

**Advent: Definitely going to be boring... Yawn**

**Trial: S-SHADDUP! I T-TRIED MY BEST!**

**Advent: Nah, just joking, your stories are DAMN boring :)**

* * *

**Trial: ...**

Cupa POV

" We h-have to keep you safe Cupa, so we need to... abandon you, so that you won't be harmed *Sob* ..."

" Come on Jane! There's not much time!"

* * *

" Mum? MUM?"

" GAH!" Another nightmare. I woke up on the bed and wondered where was I, and saw someone sleeping next to me. Trial was sleeping peacefully and drooling on his side of the bed, making me giggle at how funny he was.

I looked outside the window. The middle of the night. Great. I was so tired after all that happened yesterday, the mobs chasing me, Trial saving me and all that. "Sigh..." I wrapped myself up with the blankets, but could not sleep.

* * *

" Might as well take a walk outside..." I looked at how bright the moon was shining on the Earth today." Such a beautiful sight..." I thought, and I slowly drifted off...

Trial POV

" Oi...oi.. OI!"

" WHAT THE F**K ADVENT...wait... ADVENT?!" I embraced Advent and held him in my arms, like he was my long-lost brother.

" Hey hey hey, my spine is getting crushed, idiot..." Advent pushed me off onto the bed, and he himself sat on a corner of the bed.

" How the Notch did you get here?! I thought I was going to be alone *Sob*..." I cried into my brother's arms, and he hugged me back.

" Well, come to think about it, it happened in a flash, so I'm not sure. I just felt like I was being absorbed into something..." he replied as he let go of me, " Also, you might want to check on your girlfriend outside there."

He led me out of the house to a patch of grass, and I saw Cupa.

" Cupa! CUPA! Wake up!" I held Cupa on the shoulders and shook her awake.

" Wut, what happened?" Cupa mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

" Why are you lieing down on this grass patch? Shouldn't you be in the house?" I asked her, angry at the same time.

" Well, I just couldn't sleep, that's all..." Cupa replied in a trembling voice, " And why are you being so mean! You are scaring me!"

" I'm just...w-worried..." I blushed, earning THAT smirk from Advent.

" And who is that?" Cupa asked, pointing to my brother standing beside me.

" Hi! I'm Advent, Trial's brother. Remember to give me an invitation to your wedding with my brother! OHOHOHO!" Advent totally crossed the f**king line.

" ADVENT!" I yelled at my brother. He was such a jerk sometimes. Cupa blushed madly while I reprimanded my brother who was literally ROFL-ing.

" Ok here's the plan..." The three of us gathered in the hut and started discussing plans on how to survive the time we were spending in Minecraftia.

" Ok, first of all, we need to get enough wood and 6 pieces of wool to make two more beds and a bigger house. After we are done with that, we will start mining for minerals, like iron and diamond and whatever sh**. We also need to get enough food, so I will split this into three Phases. Phase 1, we collect the wood and wool while Advent gets the food..." Advent started to interrupt me.

" Wait me?! Why me?" Advent angrily said.

" Because everyone here knows you are the best hunter! And you better get that food cooked, not raw! Everyone hates raw food!" I nagged on.

" Whatever..." Advent shrugged his shoulders, and gave me that look, signalling me to continue.

" Phase 2, everyone goes mining. Cupa will be the miner, make sure not to fall in the..lava..., and Advent and I will defend. In case we need more miners, Advent will be the secondary miner. Also, bring along two picks for each miner in case one pick breaks. If neccesary, bring three."

" And then finally, Phase 3: Find a civilisation. That's very important. We must find a village, or even better, a kingdom. Everyone ok with the plan?"

The others nodded thier heads.

" Then let's get rolling on Phase 1, right now!" I confidently said.

But evil doesn't sleep...

" Ok Cupa, follow me..." I whispered as we slowly trekked into the jungle. The jungle was full of life, with birds and snakes...wait... I didn't install the Mo' Creatures Mod! Weird...

" So Cupa, you have your axe ready?" I asked her.

" As ready as I will ever be, sir Trial!" Cupa giggled a little while I did a facepalm.

After walking around and fighting off snakes and taming an ocelot ( I had fish which I fished from a pond the previous day while I was collecting wood), we found a large tree. And I meant it, **LARGE. **It was bigger than any tree I saw in the days I was playing Minecraft, even bigger than those 4-log trees.

" Awesome!" Cupa squealed at the giant tree.

" Now let's chop down this tree!" I ordered Cupa to chop it down while I protected her.

" Trial! Come here!" Cupa signalled me.

" What is... what the f**k?" There was a chest hidden deep under the roots of the tree, and a torn note.

" Hmm...the note says that whoever finds this chest is destined to wield the great power of the..." I stopped.

" Great power of the what?" Cupa asked.

"It's torn here, nothing else is written." I replied, annoyed that the torn piece was gone, " So should we open it?"

" Let's bring the chest back home first." Cupa suggested and I nodded, and we searched for more big trees to chop down.

Advent POV

It was almost evening, and I was here, killing pigs and cows for thier meat.

" Damn, why was I given this stupid job. I want adventure. ADVENTURE." I sighed as I continued killing more cows and sheep.

" Ssssssssss..."

" SH**!" I quickly whipped out my sword Trial gave me and stabbed the red-eyed creeper behind me, which was going to explode.

" Phew, that was a close one, wonder whe...OW!" An arrow pierced my skin and blood flowed out like a river.

" WHAT THE F**K!" A skeleton was aiming another shot at me, but this time, he ain't gonna shoot. I charged at the skeleton and quickly stabbed it in the stomach... technically a bone. A zombie approached me from behind, and I punched it in the face. I quickly shoved my sword through its damned face, caving a hole in it, as I quickly withdrawed my sword and started running back home with the raw meat I collected.

Trial POV

" C'mon Cupa chop down that tree FASTEEEEER!" I screamed my lungs out as the mobs surrounded us, with me swinging my sword against the horde. Cracks started to appear on my sword.

" Holy f...fish..." I censored myself. " There's got to be a f**king way to survive this horde..." And then I looked at the chest. ' Maybe that will work?' I opened the chest and found a green shard.

" ARGHHHH!" I screamed in agony as the skeleton shot an arrow to my...knee. " Cupa FASTER!" I screamed.

" OK ONE LAST LOG!" Cupa exclaimed as the horde closed in on us.

" No, no, NO! It can't end like that!" I sobbed as I awaited my death.

The shard started to shine as Cupa and I huddled together, facing death. It went into my body, literally, and I felt...energized? And then I spouted something from my mouth: " Poisoned ROOTS!"

Roots rised from the ground and tied themselves around the mobs, and started to torture them with thier poison? Well this was new. The roots were not cube-shaped like the other blocks, and looked just like normal roots. After the mobs were dead, the roots retreated into the ground.

" What the freak was that?" I was shocked.

" It looked like one of those shards from the legends! I think this was the Earth Shard that can control Nature and give you related powers!" Cupa smiled at me.

" Shards?" I asked, still confused.

" Yes, the Shards are hidden all around Minecraftia, as well as the Nether, Aether and End! Legends say that the Shards were the prized possession of Notch, the creator of Minecraftia, but was lost due to the battle; no a war; with his brother, Herobrine. They eventually made up for that after the war, but the Shards were scattered around Minecraftia and could not be found...until now." Cupa explained in one sitting.

" Wow, that was too much information in one night, I guess we should go back home first..." I said.

" Ok! But I'm hungry!" Cupa complained, rubbing her stomach.

My stomach growled too, to the point that it almost woke up all the jungle animals. Well, it was time to go home and have my dinner, so we set off for home.

" Hey, what took you guys so long?!" Advent asked.

" Nah, we were just... chopping down more trees!" I lied.

" Oh ok...look what I got here! A feast fit for a king! Haha!" Advent boasted. The table was lined with delicious porkchops, beef and chicken. There also were some carrots and potatoes as vegetables.

Cupa's eyes sparkled as I looked at the food, and asked Advent.

" How the heck did you get so much food?!" I asked.

" Hard work, blood and sweat. That's all I can say." Advent replied back, and I just gobbled up my food like a wolf.

~After 30 minutes of eating, drinking (not beer -_-) and talking sh**~

" WOW! That was AWESOME bro!" I complimented my brother's cooking.

" Yea! But I think I overate..." Cupa complained of the pain in her stomach as she clutched it.

" Go get some rest, it might go away after resting a while," Both me and my brother said in unison.

" Hmm...ok, good night guys!" Cupa yawned as she went off to sleep on her bed Advent crafted.

" Ahh... That's Cupa for you... WAIT! Since when did you learn how to craft and cook?! There were always disasters when you cook at home! Tell me the truth Advent!" I yelled at the guy, and he spoke up...

**Ahh..and that's Chapter 3 for you guys :D So how did it go guys? Remember to leave a review so I can make better chapters than these! :D Thanks so much!**

**Trial: And I'm finished... Phew it was hard work...**

**Advent: Hard? HARD?! I COULD FINISH 3 CHAPTERS IN THE TIME YOU TOOK TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Trial: ...**

**ToxinHound : What dafuq?**

**Advent: WHAT?!**

**ToxinHound: Nothing...**

**Advent: Amd where is my $20?! YOU STILL OWE ME $20! GIMME $20! ( If you play Slender you should know this reference.)**

**Cupa: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

*** Explodes***

**And that's how the world will end.**


End file.
